I said, Good Day
by im2coolx3
Summary: Kelso finds a laser. Rated T for mild language. PLEASE R&R.


**A/N:** So, my first That 70s Show fanfiction.  
Just letting you know, I am nowhere near racist... this is how I would think the gang would react.  
I'm pretty foreign myself.  
And all of the characters or quotes... not mine. Just the story.  
I hope you like it! Please review.

Just another day in the Foreman's basement. Who's there? No one special. Fez, Jackie, and Hyde. 

"I still don't get it. Every time you two daydream, I am always the servant. WHY am I always the servant, Jackie?"

Jackie was filing her nails. Without looking up, she said, "You're foreign, Fez. Shut up."

Hyde gave out a little laugh. "Foreigners are ALWAYS servants. Now get me an ice pop."

Fez ran up to the freezer and opened the door. "Cherry or orange?"

Jackie started to laugh, and Hyde turned on the TV when Fez handed him an ice pop. "Damn news... the government is gonna bring us down, man. Starting with these foreigners. Start with Brazil and go down all the way to Greenland, man!"

Jackie started to laugh again. "And how are they going to do that, Steven?"

"They have these lasers, and they're gonna mess with our brains, man! See, look at Fez."

Fez turned around. "What is wrong with me?"

"Everything."

"Name one thing."

"Say 'America'."

"Amedeeca."

"No, 'America'."

"That is what I said."

"Exactly, man. The man's already messed with your MIND."

Jackie started to laugh, and Fez through a magazine at her. Before Hyde could start laughing, the Jackie and Fez were out of their seats slapping each other. "I'm not breaking this up."

But the fight ended when Kelso runs through the door and trips over the sofa. "DUDES, I JUST FOUND A LASER OUTSIDE THE HOUSE." When he got up from the sofa, everyone could see that he was holding a box with several wires hanging out of the bottom.

Jackie broke away from Fez. "Michael... I need to talk to you. About us. Can we go upstairs?"

"NOOOO WAY JACKIE. I JUST FOUND A LASER OUTSIDE AND I WANT TO SHOW HYDE."

"Oh, okay. I see... I have to go to work." She starts to walk towards the door and waits for someone to say something, because she didn't have to go to work for another two hours.

"OKAY JACKIE BUT YOU'RE MISSING THE LASER. Hyde man, it was outside the window! It came from a ROBOT." Jackie blew her breath and slammed the door behind her as she left.

"I was just telling Fez, man. The government's messing with our minds, and they got the foreigners first. Say 'America' again, Fez."

"No, I am tired of being treated like crap!"

Kelso obviously gotten into the substance room at the police academy, becasue he would not stop laughing. "Haha, doesn't he say like 'Uh-med-dee-ca'?"

Hyde started laughing too. "Yeah man! I get it... that laser... must have been outside frying Fez's brain the whole time. We must not have gotten it because we're not FOREIGN."

Kelso lying on the sofa. He started laughing so hard that he fell off and hit his head on the table, but clearly, he didn't notice.

"That is not a laser. The way I say 'Amedeeca' has nothing to do with a laser! It's probably because of my Latino heat."

Hyde stopped laughing at once. "So, you're Latino?"

"Hell no, that's the name of the new record I have at home."

"So Kelso, what's up with the wires?"

"It's a part of a HUGE LASER OUTSIDE."

"Why didn't you bring the whole thing down here?"

"It's HUGE! Plus, if the government sees, we're next, man."

"Kelso, this is actually the smartest thing you've ever done." With disappointment, he put down the stupid helmet on the table, wanting to put it on Michael's head.

"So the government planted it in Point Place, out of all places?"

"Dude, I don't know. I just got back from the academy and it FREAKED ME OUT."

"Hyde, Kelso, you're stupid. That deed not come from a laser!"

All of a sudden, they heard a scream that came from either outside or upstairs. It sounded like Red screaming, "DAMN IT!"

"Shit Kelso, did you crap in the yard again?" The three boys could now hear footsteps.

"Not today... what's up with him?"

"Maybe he's going to ask a FOREIGNER to make him a DRINK," Fez said rather harshly.

Now the screaming came from the kitchen. "SOME DUMBASS TOOK THE BATTERY OUT OF MY LAWN MOWER."

"Kelso, you dumbass, did that come out of Red's lawn mower?"

"IT WAS BIG AND IT SCARED ME!"

Hyde stood up and walked to Kelso. He grabbed the stupid helmet and slammed it on his head. "That doesn't make it a LASER."

Fez got up and broke the two apart, who seemed like they wanted to start a fight. "Why are you fighting? We should RUN. Good day!" and he ran towards the door.

"Fez, where are we gonna hi-"

"I said, GOOD DAY!" and he slammed the door behind him.

Kelso started looking around quickly. He shoved the wires in the box that he got from outside, and ran outside after jumping and tripping over the sofa again. Before Hyde could get up and do anything, Red was downstairs. "Do you know which dumbass took my battery?"

Without getting up, Hyde replied, "Eh... the foreign kid."


End file.
